In Pictures
by BrnEyesTX
Summary: Cam misses so much, some day it wont be like this... Cameron/OC one-shot series.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate or any of its characters or plots. I mean no infringement; this is for personal benefit only. I will put them back when I am done playing.

**Author's Notes:** This is a sequel to Words; if the mood hits me there may one or two more one-shots.

-Music is a creative outlet for me; I hear a song and a story unfolds before me.

-inspired by the song - In Pictures by Alabama (this was the song my daddy and I danced too at my wedding)

-the story was inspired by another Cam story by - Mrs. Carolyn Mitchell

-I have to thank ladygris and copter for great beta work.

In Pictures~

Cam sat on the bench outside Cheyenne Mountain breathing in the cool air. It had been almost year since he set foot on Earth. Upon his promotion to Full Colonel, he'd been given command of the _Quest_, a Daedalus Class ship. They had been on a long term mission that meant little to no contact with the exception of a data burst every three months. When Cam left, his daughter was only six months old.

oOo

Cam had just returned from his honeymoon when he was giving command of the _Quest._ He spent his first year of marriage shuttling back and forth while they finished building the ship. He got two weekends a month and a few stolen days here and there when he would have meetings at the SGC.

Their one year anniversary celebration got pushed back a week because of delays. When he finally got home he promised her a dinner out to make-up for it. That evening, she added the finishing touches to her hair, her black dress fitting snug on her curves and the strappy black heel making it impossible for Cam to finish a thought that did not lead to the bedroom. Cam came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and running light kisses across her bare back. "Please tell me you're ready before I say, let's skip dinner and go straight for dessert"

She had waited almost two weeks to tell him, and, as his kisses ascended up her neck, he began to nibble on her ear, the sensation of his hands gliding across her belly; she could hold her secret in no longer. She handed him a thin white stick and waited for his reaction.

"What is this?" he asked with a confused look.

"Are you serious? You've never seen one of these?" she asked.

"No." He shook his head, dumbfounded. "What does this mean… a plus?" He handed the stick back to her.

She pushed the stick back into his hand. "It says your gonna be DAD," she said with a smile that was instantly contagious to both of them.

Cam stood still for a moment as her words slowly sunk in with a smile on his lips. He grabbed her waist and spun her around the room "A BABY!" he yelled "We're gonna have a baby!"

Tears began to fall down her face as she nodded. When she looked up in his eyes, she saw he was crying too.

oOo

"You have to push, Mrs. Mitchell!" the nurse pleaded with her.

"I have to wait! He WILL be here!" she spoke, annoyed at their insistence that she would have this baby without Cam present.

"I understand you want to wait but…" the nurse was interrupted as the door flew open.

"PLEASE tell me you are Colonel Mitchell!" begged the doctor sitting between Mrs. Mitchells legs

"Yes, sir!" Cam shot out as he flew to her side. "How are we doing?" he asked as he took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"I love you," she whispered through her sobs of joy.

"Now Mrs. Mitchell, can we push?" the nurse requested.

"Yes."

A beautiful baby girl was born at 2:47 pm weighting in at 7lbs, 4oz, and measuring 19inches.

oOo

Still sitting on the bench, Cam pulled the pictures out of the pocket on the front of his bag. He thumbed through the pictures of his little girl. There were a few of him with her. Over the last year, the pictures had come in the data bursts, and he printed them out and taped them over his bed on the ship. Pictures of her covered in peas, swinging at the park, her first steps, the Sunday dress his mother sent for her first birthday. . He remembered the mini-vids of her first babbles and her first word, her squeals of laughter and her soft snoring as she slept. Tears welled up in his eyes as he checked his watch. They would be here any minute.

A dark blue SUV pulled up to the bench. Cam didn't recognize it until _she_ stepped out the driver side door.

"Hi Baby." She could barely get out over her tears as she ran him, throwing herself in his arms.

"I missed you!" Cam choked on his words, trying not to cry as he buried his face in her hair.

After a few minutes, she pulled back "I think someone else wants to say hello." She stepped over to the SUV, pulling his hand behind her.

He opened the door to the backseat to see a pink car seat with the most beautiful little girl sleeping. He gently pushed the soft brown curls that fell over her cheek and bent down to press a kiss on her forehead. He could not help but smell her scent of baby shampoo; it was like an angel's breath to him as he lifted her tiny hand in his. "Hi, princess," he whispered, "Daddy's home."

He felt his wife's warm hand around his waist gently pulled him back "You ready to go home?" she asked

"Home, yes… I'm home."

_~fin_


End file.
